Neighbours
by Skovko
Summary: Dean is the neighbourhood's friendly chick magnet but Chloe who moved in three months ago isn't taking the bait. Instead he watches her night after night from the darkness of his bedroom as she undresses and feeds his fantasies about her. He knows he's a creep but he can't help himself as he seems to have lost his head over her.
1. One sick puppy

He knew he shouldn't. He told himself every night not to stand in the darkness and watch her and every night he found himself right back at the same spot in his bedroom, the light turned off, watching through his window as the lights were turned on in her bedroom and she undressed as she got ready for bed.

He had always wondered why she didn't pull the curtains until after undressing. Maybe she had lived in the country without any nosy neighbours in the past or maybe she just didn't think anyone would creep on her the way he did.

"You are one sick puppy, Dean," he said lowly to himself.

He sucked in his breath as she took off the dress and revealed that day's underwear. A nice aubergine coloured set. It was rather new. It was only the second time he saw her in it. He bit his lower lip as she opened the bra and took it off, leaving her in nothing but that tempting little thong that he always imagined dragging down with his teeth while she was lying on her back waiting for his next move.

She had a little smile on her face as she walked over to the window. Now came the part he never liked but also the part he knew had to happen. She pulled the curtains, closing the show, leaving him alone in the darkness with his own dirty thoughts.

"One sick puppy indeed," he said.

He pulled his own curtains and fell backwards on his bed. His hand went down his boxers and grabbed his dick. He slowly stroked it as he closed his eyes, picturing her in that aubergine coloured thong right in front of him, slowly turning around to give him a show, that sweet little smile on her face, that sexy voice begging him to fuck her. He clenched the sheet with his left hand as his right hand finished the job and he came to the thought of her on her hands and knees on his bed and her face down in a pillow.

It wasn't like she was a complete stranger to him although they hardly knew each other. She had moved in three months ago and as the neighbourhood's friendly chick magnet, he had went straight over to introduce himself. He had learned within five minutes that her name was Chloe, she lived alone, and she most certainly didn't need a big strong man's help with anything. Normally these single women chuckled when he offered a helping hand and allowed him inside and normally he would have them on their backs within a week, sometimes even within the first day, but Chloe wasn't giving in to his charm. Maybe that was why he felt so drawn to her and couldn't help but look at her night after night as she undressed and went to bed.

It wasn't like he had just backed away. He had tried a couple of times to work his charm on her but she wasn't taking the bait. Since then he had just went into normal friendly neighbour mode and it seemed to work. At least she would smile, greet him and even strike up a friendly conversation every once in a while but that was all. She didn't seem to have any interest in letting him into her home, into her life, between her legs where he dreamed of being.

"It's not like you to lose your head over a girl," he said as he gave his dick a final squeeze. "Not like you at all."


	2. The stripes on a tiger

He smiled that morning as he exited the house at the same time as she exited hers. Most mornings he timed it perfectly, playing it off as a pure coincidence of course, but every once in a while she managed to slip away unseen or never got out before he had to leave. This morning, however, was one of the good ones.

"Morning Chloe. Looking cute as always," he called out to her.  
"Morning Dean. Being a creep as always," she called back and smiled.  
"Yeah well, can't change the stripes on a tiger," he laughed.  
"I believe the saying is that you can't change the stripes on a zebra," she said.  
"Oh baby, I'm the predator, not the pray," he winked.

She laughed and he felt drawn to the sweet sound so he walked out of his driveway and crossed the street to her house.

"So I hear the new neighbours down the street are throwing a party this Saturday. You coming?" He asked casually.  
"I'm thinking about it. You must be so annoyed seeing it's a couple who's moved in and she is rather cute," she said.  
"Is that a challenge? Because, boyfriend or not, I can totally get her," he said.  
"Don't, Dean," she suddenly got serious. "It's fine you're a creep when it comes to the single women around here but don't cross the line and become an asshole."  
"Relax, Chloe, I was only kidding. Besides, these days I only have eyes for one girl," he said.  
"Poor girl," she laughed and opened the car door. "Have a nice day, Dean."

He did have a nice day as she never seemed to leave his mind and the thought of her alone was enough to make him smile. That night he stood as always in the darkness of his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers, just waiting for her to get ready for bed. She walked into her bedroom shortly after and quickly pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor. She revealed a dark grey bra with a black lace on top of both cups, one he hadn't seen before.

"Is that for me, baby? New underwear just for me?" He asked.

Her hands went to the button on her jeans, lingering just a few seconds, enough to drive him crazy. He almost opened the window just to scream at her to take it off. She finally popped open the button, pulled down the zipper and slid the jeans down her legs, revealing a matching dark grey thong with a black lace around the top edge.

"Mmm baby, daddy likes," he rasped out.

He waited for her to reach around and open her bra but instead she stood still, her side turned against the window, her eyes looking at the dresser in front of her that he could just make out the corner off from his point of view. One of her hands went up and slid down one of the bra cups.

"What are you thinking, baby? Are you horny tonight?" He felt his dick rise.

It wasn't that he couldn't imagine her masturbating. He had done that plenty of times. She had just never stood like that, touching herself in front of him as innocent as it might was with just her hand inside her bra. He always pictured what she might do to herself after pulling the curtains but this was different. This was new. And he sure wasn't complaining.

"Come on, baby, take it off. Show me those tits," he said as he rubbed his dick outside his boxers.

As if she had heard him, her hand went out of the bra and she reached behind to finally take it off and tossing it on the floor. She took a step forward towards the dresser and opened one of the drawers. His eyes were locked on her, wondering what on earth she was about to do, and then a giant grin appeared on his face as he saw her pull out a vibrator.

"Oh yeah, baby, you are horny tonight. Show me how wet you are," he begged.

He reached his hand down his boxers, something he had never done before in the open window like that. He always waited for her to pull the curtains and close the show, and then he would pull his curtains too and take care of himself. But tonight he couldn't wait. Not when he saw her standing with that in her hand, just wearing that sexy new thong. She tossed the vibrator on the bed and he knew exactly where this was going but just a second later she walked over to the curtains and pulled them. The show was over.

"No, baby, don't fucking tease me like that," he cried out.

Angrily he pulled his hand back out of the boxers even though his dick begged to be finished off. He pulled the curtains and threw himself on his back on the bed, his hand immetiately going back down the boxers.

"Fucking tease," he muttered as he pictured her pleasuring herself with the vibrator.


	3. Party

He made his way casually down the street. It was Saturday and the party was already going. He was late on purpose. He didn't wanna seem too eager and maybe he was lucky she would already have gotten enough alcohol in her system to take him up on his attempt to flirt. So far she hadn't but one day it had to happen. At least he hoped so.

He opened the gate to the garden and walked inside. It was filled with almost every neighbour and unfortunately that also meant the many faces of women he had already bedded. Some of them looked at him with longing in their eyes, others with disgust, and then there were those who just flat out ignored him. He preferred those. He only had one girl on his mind and his eyes sought her out.

He licked his lips as his eyes landed on her. There she was, sexy as hell, wearing a tight little black leather skirt combined with a white half see-through top. What he wouldn't give to throw her down in the grass and tear the clothes right off her. She turned her head and flashed him a smile as their eyes met. She raised her beer in the air in a silent greeting. He went to get a beer himself and walked over to stand up against the wall of the house, just watching her, waiting for her to come to him. Around 5 minutes later she finally made her way over to him.

"Must be awkward," she started.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Being in the same place with so many women you've already fucked," she answered.  
"It's called one night stands for a reason. They knew the deal before getting with me. You should try it sometime," he said.  
"One night stands or being with you?" She asked.

How he wanted to give her the straight answer but he chose to play it safe at first.

"One night stands. They can be so much fun," he answered.  
"Oh, I know. I do have them," she said.  
"I've never seen any man enter your house on a late Friday or Saturday night," he said.  
"That's because I don't bring them home. I go to their places," she smirked. "You men are so easy. You fall asleep within 5 minutes after sex so I can just get dressed and leave without any awkward goodbyes."

He had a hard time keeping the grin from appearing on his face and he decided that playing it safe was boring. She had just opened a can of worms and he might as well go for it and see how she would respond.

"Sounds like you would fit right into my world," he said.  
"See, there in lies a problem. I would leave but I can't really hide from you when you live across the street," she said.  
"So don't hide. I'll even let you stay the night," he chuckled.  
"I feel so special," she laughed.  
"Believe me, baby, you will feel special once I'm done with you," he said and licked his lips.

She looked at him as she raised the beer to take a sip. She didn't look angry or upset about him being so straight forward but he could see she was thinking about something. She lowered the beer and took a step forward, standing so close to him as he still leaned up against the wall.

"And what exactly will you do if you have me in your bed?" She asked.

He let out a little laugh and once again licked his lips.

"I'll lie on my back with my hand in your hair, feeling how good you'll work that mouth of yours on my dick," he said.  
"That's it? You want a blowjob? So swallowing your cum is supposed to make me feel special? Should I take a quick walk around the garden and ask the other women here if they feel special?" She asked.  
"Oh no, baby, that's just the start," he said.

He reached his hands forward and placed them on her hips. He dragged her slowly but firmly closer to him so she was standing all the way up against him. He bowed his head down to talk lowly in her ear as he kept one hand on her hip and the other one went around her to make sure she wouldn't back away.

"I won't cum in your mouth. I'll drag your head away in time and make you crawl up to sit on my face. I'll hold on tight to your thighs as my tongue will pleasure you like you've never been pleasured before. I'll let you ride my face like crazy and hear how your nails will scratch down the wall as I make you scream. And before you'll even get a chance to recover, I'll throw you down on the bed and fuck you into oblivion," he said.

It was a bold move on his part to be this forward but he figured it was sink or swim. She didn't react while he talked in her ear though. She just stood there, listened, took in every word, every promise, that left his mouth. He leaned back up and looked down at her. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite make out. A little smirk appeared on her face and she took a step backwards.

"Is that what you imagine doing when you watch me?" She asked.  
"What?" He was taken by surprise.  
"Do you like watching me?" She asked.  
"You know?" He asked as his eyes widened.

Before she could say anything, some drunk neighbour came running, grabbed her around the waist and dragged her into the pile of dancing people. He stood there stunned, slowly realizing he had been caught and that she had known for some time. For how long? And then he realized something else. She knew and she still put on a show night after night. This could only mean she liked being watched by him. He grinned and looked towards the dancing people only to realize he couldn't find her. He walked towards the people but she wasn't there. He searched the entire garden but she was gone.

Frustrated he made his way home and up into his dark bedroom. He looked through the window towards her bedroom only to see the curtains had already been pulled. He was too late. He walked close to the window and leaned his forehead against the cool glass.

"So you know, baby," he said lowly as his hands started opening his jeans.


	4. Game changer

The game changed as next week rolled around. Not much, just slightly. He would still watch her night after night from the darkness in his room and she would still end up in her thong before pulling the curtains. What changed was that he no longer came out at the same time as her in the mornings to accidently run into her. Now that she had laid the cards on the table, telling him that she knew he watched her, he wanted her to take the next step. He wanted her to come to him. Only problem was that she didn't. She went on as if nothing had happened, living her life as always, and it was driving him crazy.

And then Friday rolled around and everything changed once again. He was standing by the sink in his kitchen at dinner time, pouring the water from the pasta he had just boiled, when a car he'd never seen before pulled into her driveway. He couldn't help but stare as a long haired, hippie-looking man exited the car and went up to ring the doorbell.

She opened just seconds later and her face turned into a huge smile before she raised herself up on her toes to put her arms around the man's neck and hug him. He lifted her up, her feet leaving the ground, and Dean could have sworn he could hear her happy laughter crossing the street. As fast as the man arrived, just as fast both of them walked into her house and closed the door.

He thought back to their little conversation at the party Saturday night. She had said she did have one night stands but never brought them home so who was this man? Was it a date? After all, it was Friday night at dinner time and she seemed really happy to see him. He clenched his fists as the thought of this hippie putting his hands on Chloe reached him.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you, baby?" He asked out in the air as he still stared at her closed front door from his window. "You don't wanna make daddy angry, do you?"

He couldn't stay away from the windows all evening. He was constantly watching her house, just waiting for the man to leave or her to show up in one of the windows so he could see she was still there, intact and made for his eyes only.

It wasn't until her usual night time rolled around that she finally appeared. As always he was waiting in his own bedroom, not wanting her to actually show up tonight when that man was still inside her house, but the light in her bedroom got turned on and she came running into view, clearly laughing as she looked back and already only in her underwear.

He watched her as she walked over to the window and reached for the curtains but before she could pull them, the man came into view as well. Dean dug his nails into his own thighs as he watched the man walk over to stand behind her. His arms reached around her stomach as his mouth found her neck. One of his hands slid down and as his fingertips reached her thong, she finally managed to pull the curtains. Dean yelled out loud in frustration.

As soon as the curtains were pulled and her bedroom closed off from his prying eyes, she turned around laughing and looked at the man who had been her best friend since they were children.

"Thank you, Elias," she said.  
"It seems rather extreme to do this just to make him jealous," he said and dumped down on her bed.  
"He has taken a step back ever since I told him I knew. I figure a little friendly competition might lure him out," she said and dumped down next to him. "You're staying all weekend, right?"  
"Of course. I rarely see you anymore. No one can drag me away too early," he said.

He held out his arm and she crawled close to him to snuggle up on his chest as so many times before.

"You know, this reminds me of when we were teenagers and would pretend to be a couple to get rid off people who wouldn't take no for an answer," he said.  
"Throw back to the good old days," she giggled.  
"Only this time you're trying to get someone rather than push someone away," he said.  
"You think he'll take the bait?" She asked.  
"If what you told me about him is true, I'm sure of it. He'll wait till I'm gone of course but you better be ready," he laughed.


	5. Trying something new

He smiled as he watched her walk out of her front door Sunday evening around 8 PM. He hadn't seen much of her since Friday night and it wasn't that he hadn't been watching. If anything, he had been watching her house even more, hatching plan after plan how to get away with the perfect murder on a hippie.

"There you are, baby," he said.

He groaned frustrated as she was followed by the hippie just three seconds later. He too was smiling and he went straight to her and dragged her in for a tight hug while slowly turning her around so her back was against Dean's house.

"Don't you fucking touch my girl!" He growled.

As on cue the man moved one of his hands down and slid it up her thigh, lifting up that short white dress in the process, stopping just below her ass. That perfect ass that he had drooled over so many times and that man was practicually touching it.

"Elias!" She whispered warningly.  
"Just letting him know what's right in front of him," he chuckled down in her hair.  
"He already knows. Do I need to remind you about all the times he's been watching me?" She giggled.  
"Still just letting him know I'm leaving and that your ass will be cold tonight," he said and moved his hand away from her thigh to hug her tight again.

Dean watched as the man stepped into his car and drove away, feeling happy and relieved that he was finally gone. He watched as she stood there waving at the man driving away and then her eyes suddenly met his, a little smirk appearing on her face as she winked at him, before she turned around and walked back into her house.

"Fuck it!" He growled as he walked towards his own front door. "I'm coming for you, baby, and daddy's gonna fuck you real bad."

His mind debated whether or not to knock on her door first while he was crossing the street towards her house. The answer gave itself as he finally reached her door and just opened it without thinking. He walked inside, closed and locked the door behind him, making his way through the house with one purpose in mind.

"Holy shit, you scared me!" She said shocked as she walked out of the bathroom and saw him standing there.

He didn't say anything. He just walked straight to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly. When she opened her mouth and kissed him back, he went into primal mode, wanting nothing more than you claim what he had been looking at for so long.

"You're such a bad girl for allowing another man to stay the weekend," he growled as he yanked the dress off her. "Making daddy really mad!"  
"Daddy?" She giggled.

He slammed her up against the wall, cutting off her giggling and turning it into moaning as his mouth found her neck. He reached behind her and opened her bra, sliding it down her arms and letting it fall to the ground. Her thong followed just two seconds later and he finally took a look at the one thing she had never shown him in the window.

"You still like watching me?" She asked.  
"I love it, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll never be satisfied with any other man," he said.  
"Oh yeah, how was it? You're gonna lie on your back while I give you a blowjob and then..." She started.  
"Fuck that!" He cut her off. "That can wait for round 2. I need to fuck you right now."

She had never seen a man strip that fast in her life before, and before she knew it he stood naked in front of her. He attacked her mouth again, kissing her wildly as he lifted her up and lowered her down on his dick without warning. She gasped at the sudden intrusion which only earned her a smirk from him as he slammed up into her as hard as he could. Her nails found his back right away, leaving mark after mark as he slammed her up against the wall, harder for each thrust, making her moan and scream. He kept at it like a wild beast, making her cum twice before he finally allowed himself to cum as well.

"So daddy?" She giggled again once her breathing was more under control.  
"Don't worry about it, baby, I'll have you moan it before the night it over," he said promising as he continued holding her up while walking them both into her bedroom.

The alarm on her phone woke her up the next day. She reached for it on the nightstand only to have an arm drag her right back towards him.

"Dean! I have to get up and go to work," she said.  
"Call in sick," he said.  
"I can't," she said.  
"Call in sick, baby," he said in a raspy voice as his mouth started kissing up her back towards her neck.

He had her right where he wanted and he knew it. He felt it, how she responded to his kisses, and he smirked against her skin as he tightened his arm around her and moved his face up to bury it in her hair.

"You know, you were supposed to leave. That's how one night stands go," she said.  
"I've been thinking about trying something new," he said.  
"Dating?" She asked.  
"Not really my thing," he said.  
"Relationship?" She asked.  
"Not really my thing either," he said.  
"Friendship?" She asked.  
"Oh lord, no. I wanna state my claim on you," he said.  
"So we're back to relationship," she said.  
"I guess we are," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not sure how to do that but maybe you can teach me."  
"Well, we can always start with spending a day in bed and see where it'll take us," she giggled.  
"I like that idea," he said.

He rolled her around on her back and rolled on top of her, wiggling his hips against hers, earning a little cute laugh in return.

"So tell me..." He said as he bowed his head down to kiss her neck again. "...Who was best? Me or that hippie who was here this weekend?"  
"Elias?" She asked.  
"Elias," he repeated the name grumpily.

She grabbed his head with both hands and pushed him up so she could look at him.

"Are you jealous?" She asked with a smile.  
"What? No! Me, jealous? Never. I just thought... well, maybe a little, but..." He sighed. "Yes."  
"There's something you should know about Elias. If you're gonna stay around, you're gonna meet him again and you're gonna like him," she laughed.


End file.
